


浪漫主义性死亡

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 是同人的平行世界里走不出的那个摩洛哥





	浪漫主义性死亡

他跟团队负责宣传的女孩子说自己失眠。女孩说：“怎么会失眠呢？”这个问题让他翻了白眼，在女孩埋头打理微博的时候。就像小时候每次考试之后班主任拿着一块板擦敲黑板，恨恨地说：“这题怎么会做错呢？”他觉得特傻，要是知道为什么会错那不就不会错了吗。

他说：“是啊，怎么会失眠呢？”

失眠的症状在他来摩洛哥之后减轻了一点，主要是酒店的WiFi不那么好，有时候连不上网，他发现躺在床上瞪眼看天花板一定程度上是可以帮助睡眠的。

他爸妈还是卡着点给他发微信，在手机上专门下载了一个时钟APP，设了两个时区，一个+8，一个+1，不知道要拍多久，还专门查了摩洛哥什么时候进入夏令时。他有时候躺在床上辗转反侧就会去翻手机里和别人的聊天记录，看到了他爸妈的消息不敢回，生怕下一条是“你怎么还不睡？”。

他说明天剧组休息，大家都出去嗨了，都睡得晚，不是他有什么特别的理由。

他爸说哦。这时候国内天都还没亮。丹东特别北，天更不可能亮。摩洛哥的时钟也还没有转过零点，外面很吵。他坐在床边把粉丝从国内给他捎过来的拖鞋蹬了，问他爸怎么醒得这么早。

他爸在微信里头打字。先是一个，哎。然后是，你妈现在醒得越来越早了，我不理她吧，她在旁边翻来覆去，唉声叹气，我理她吧，她嫌我烦。

然后是，有空多和你妈说说话。

他说好。

他爸好一会没说话，他估计是被他妈叫走了。他说爸，我和同事约了出去，同事等我呢，我先走了。

他们在酒店后面的一个院子里相聚，喝酒。摩洛哥一年要改四次时间，过两个夏令时，荒谬吗？因为中间是斋月。他们坐在院子里塑料桌四周的塑料折叠椅上喝酒，磨磨蹭蹭地喝到了月亮在夜空中划出一个可丈量的轨迹，有一种荒废时间的快感。

接这个片子有点意外性，一方面是他、团队、还有别的人替他争来的，一方面是很多人不愿意来。大家心照不宣，不管怎么定位，来的这些演员都不是那种通告排得从日程表上溢出来恨不得插个翅膀来回飞的人。

他下个定义，声音有点高：“就是不红嘛！”

一桌人都揶揄他。有几个跑了有几个倒了，还剩三个人，嗤他，说谁不红呢说谁不红呢？谁的粉丝天天跟着剧组风里来沙里去啊？谁因为拍了一张有他入境照片放到微博上就被粉丝掘地三尺灌爆了提示啊？

粉丝真的特别厉害，都像都修了天眼通和天耳通，一个个跟搞地下工作一样能捕捉到任何风吹草动。他也整不明白他们怎么做到的。他说：“我错了我错了。”

最后的那个“谁”正拿着一把银匙子在胳膊上比划。也可能是镀银的。他说：“我以前胳膊能抬到这儿。”银匙子的柄压在他小臂内测，压出一个印。酒店的匙子柄中间凸着一条，末端还有个工艺不怎么好的花纹。那个花纹嵌到他皮肤里去了。他把匙子抬起来，比划：“现在只能到这儿了。”

“谁”叫尹昉。他特别严肃地对尹昉点点头：“我懂。”

他说：“我以前……”

以前什么？酒上头了，他不记得自己点头的时候是要说什么。今天晚上他们都说了太多话。他还有很多话可说，他有很多过去。但……脑子里只有糊糊的一团，身上暖烘烘的，风凉飕飕的，特别舒服。他觉得自己也许没有话要说，只不过对话一直在进行，一旦开始了，就不能停下来，不然他们之前说的话会跟着停止，然后掉下去，然后再也捡不起来了。但是对话并没有停止，酒精的作用使他仿佛能看到那些话语和词句，不可解读，从头开始排列成一根漫长的丝带，在塑料桌上方随着夜风打着转。

尹昉点点头：“嗯。”

他要是清醒，就会说：“嗯个什么，我话都没说你就嗯。”那根丝带太吸引他了，转啊转，有点像老理发店门口那种红蓝彩条的灯筒，在上海还偶尔能看见。

他也点点头：“嗯。”

他不知道自己在嗯什么，尹昉大概也不知道。——他们倒是彼此知道对方的不知道里的那个知道。多绕口啊。绕啊绕啊绕啊绕。——那根飘着的丝带像人鱼的尾巴，有一头轻飘飘地抽在了蒋璐霞脸上，她也点点头：“嗯。”

那根丝带底下又缀上了他们三个人说的“嗯”。但黄景瑜和尹昉的“嗯”与蒋璐霞的“嗯”好像有一些不同，那个时候她并不知道。

后来呢？

后来他们就回去睡了。

他临睡前想着跟他妈聊两句，莫名其妙睡着了，不记得聊没聊。第二天醒过来他只记得自己做了一个特别乱七八糟的梦，骨头有点疼，想到今天还得去训练百般不愿意动，把手机划开了看到他妈在微信里问他，什么丝带？

他翻记录，戳开他睡觉之前给他妈发的语音，WiFi不好他还等着缓冲了一会。

他说：“妈，丝带真漂亮。”

他们兜了一圈又回了卡萨布兰卡。剧组的人三三两两去玩了。尹昉问他有没有空，去吃饭。没别的人约他。他认为不是自己不受欢迎到没人想捎上他。大家都默认他和尹昉绑定了，到哪儿都一起，同吃同住，同步行动。

他说好啊，去啊，路上才想起来问吃什么。尹昉说土耳其菜。中东文化圈的吃食他看着大同小异，在摩洛哥吃土耳其菜？他总觉得有点多此一举。

尹昉点头又摇头。手臂抬起来指着一个方向，他说：“那里是土耳其。”

他们正在街上走，卡萨布兰卡的那种小街小巷，房子都不高，一层一层，一排一排，一团一团，一片一片，小径分岔的迷宫。他疑心尹昉是胡乱指的，但尹昉一直坚持自己方向感很好，看一眼地图可以随处暴走。那时候还没有那首后来火遍大江南北的口水歌，土耳其对他来说特别模糊。尹昉的手臂笔直地伸长在麦地那密密麻麻交织的泛了黄的白房子中间（卡萨布兰卡，Casablanca，就是白房子的意思），像一座灯塔，从灯塔上投出来的光变成了手臂。他不知道土耳其在哪儿（他现在还是不太清楚），但他顺着手臂的方向看了过去。他想象自己的目光顺着尹昉的手臂延申，延申，再延申，越过直布罗陀，越过地中海或者附近的不管是什么海，越过一些海湾，最后到达伊斯坦布尔，停在圣索菲亚大教堂圆形穹顶最上面的那个尖儿上，像一只鸽子，兴许会拍拍翅膀。

尹昉让他点菜，他看不懂手写的花体英文，有些特殊的名词他们都不认识，拿app查了半天。反正认得“肉”和“菜”，就瞎点吧。等上菜的时候侍者给他们上了酒。尹昉把自己那杯酒喝完了。台上有人开始拉琴。尹昉站了起来。

——他认为“浪漫”这个词肯定有它自己定义。尹昉跟他讲过自己在欧洲待着的时候遇到的一些事。“和国内差不多。”他说，“有些人就是，满口的风格、主义，一句话要是没有三个-ism结尾的词，就不会说话。”但是要问他浪漫是什么意思，他认为就是不现实，比如要是有女孩子说“你太务实了”，潜台词就是“你一点都不浪漫”，再进一步就是“你应该浪漫一点”。

那浪漫是什么呢？花，气球，毛绒玩具，特地去某个餐厅吃饭，音乐，氛围，总之是不务实的东西。东北人有一个表达，叫“整那些虚的”。

他认为自己懂什么是浪漫，这不是浪漫。因为他没有任何脱离现实的感觉：骨头没有发痒，肚子也没有发热，喝了一点酒，还清醒，没有轻飘飘的，软和和的，他的心没有乱跳，反而是非常的镇静和安定，像一块已经两百万岁的石头堆在应该被填满的胃上方。这样未免显得他十分的无动于衷，冷面冷心，但他其实在笑。

安定，对，所有的东西都在自己该在的地方，好好地，安安稳稳地运行着。当然这种安定不等于静止，而是一种持续着的状态。

就像尹昉正在跳的舞，当然他看不懂，以后也没怎么看懂过。尹昉转圈的时候不像一般人认知中那样有一个固定的圆心，他好像是乱转的，歪着，斜的，下一秒要躺地上了，他又站起来了。有点好玩。很多人往这里看。他喜欢摩洛哥，那些人看着他们只会想，中国人，不然就是日本人韩国人。

他是一个面目模糊的中国人，另一个面目模糊的中国人在跳舞。这让他有一种优越感，别人都不知道那是尹昉，只有他知道。他十分冷静地喝了一口酒，想，还没跳完？他不知道这种舞蹈有没有明确的开头和结尾。又想，反正还没上菜。

特别地安定，有一些没有在预料中或根本没有过预料的部分，有一点倾斜和颠倒，但总得来说很安定，直到上菜了也没结束。尹昉捏着叉子插进陶土的浅口小钵里，那里的酥皮下面有个刚鼓起来的泡，他没提醒，番茄色的酱汁喷出来弄脏了桌布，尹昉哈哈大笑，他抽了纸巾盒里的纸巾递过去。还没有结束。

走回去的路上还没有结束。摩洛哥的昼夜温差挺大的，他们各自裹紧了自己的外套。他让尹昉给自己推荐几部电影，尹昉问他想看什么样的？他想了想，脑子晕乎乎的，不愿意多想，说就推荐你喜欢的吧。尹昉给他推荐了，他觉得自己不一定会看。路灯嗞一声，闪了两下。还没有结束。

他在回酒店的路上犯困，一沾着床就清醒。躺在床上，他翻来覆去半天，终于困了，此时他突然意识到闭眼睡着就结束了，心里头那点滋味他反复琢磨，又折腾了好半天，才觉得是不舍。他认定这是浪漫的。

道具师特别厉害，带着人三下五除二就把帐篷搭起来了，又拿了一个炉子和固体燃料出来开始煮红酒。放了苹果，还放了橘子，煮久一点酒精蒸发没了，想喝酒的就早一点拿起来。

在撒哈拉沙漠，喝热红酒，这不是他离开丹东的时候对自己人生的预想。

他的人生啊，多棒啊，发生了这么多事。他有点醉了，心潮特别澎湃地跳进帐篷里：“我包呢？”

有人给他指出了包的位置，他从里面翻出来那个空瓶子。他特地从国内带来的。钻出帐篷的时候迎面一股冷风，撒哈拉晚上可冷了。也没能把他冷醒了，他揣着自己的那杯热红酒觉得很兴奋，一脚踩在沙地上。

沙很硬，没有从网上看图片以为的那么软，他进撒哈拉第一天就跟他妈说了。在沙漠里找信号就像在大海里捞针，他得站在沙丘最顶上举着手机到处找，但是很快乐。月亮很大，他不知道这是因为纬度、海拔，还是沙漠里毫无遮蔽的天际线。也可能是因为他醉了。

他绕啊，绕啊，绕到帐篷的侧面去了。这里没人，篝火在挺远的地方。他蹲下，把纸杯插在旁边比较软的沙子中间，高帮的鞋进了一颗石头，他早感觉到了，一蹲下来那块石头就硌着他脚底。他想待会进了帐篷得把鞋脱了把石头弄出来。

而且一蹲下来，脖子后面和衣领就有缝了，冷风刺溜刺溜往里灌。

他蹲在那儿，有个人从他背后溜达过来，站着，从背后看他。

尹昉问他：“干嘛呢？”

他冲尹昉晃晃那个瓶子：“装沙。”

——在古希腊人的认知中，直布罗陀标志着世界的尽头。他们的视野当然太狭隘了。如果遥远的海峡的不遥远的对岸是已知世界的尽头，那他俩算啥？外星人？

距离马德里不远有一座叫塞哥维亚的城市，里面有个城堡，城堡里放着当年西班牙舰队用过的一支锚，锚上标注着，我们曾经到过直布罗陀，世界的尽头。

尹昉告诉他的。他挺喜欢听尹昉说这些事。离开丹东的时候他以为上海是一个特别远特别远的地方，现在他到了一个比特别远特别远还远了不知道多少的地方。就好像古希腊人以为直布罗陀是世界的尽头，而他俩正在世界的尽头之外。没有词可以形容。

但是？这个地方真实存在，他俩就在这儿。一切都特别真实。他正蹲在地上往一个半满的玻璃瓶子里装沙。

尹昉在盒盒盒笑，也喝醉了估计。他没回头，但他能感觉尹昉正在看他脖子和衣领之间的那个缝。就像……他浮起来，浮到空中，从月亮的角度在观察一切。那月亮能不能告诉他该装哪里的沙子才最合适？撒哈拉真大，他用瓶子的盖舀沙，里面很可能有某种沙漠动物的骨骼，有怪柳没发芽的种子，仙人掌的刺，某个科目的蕨类植物很久很久以前死了之后留下的遗骸，沙子，石头。那块石头还硌在他脚底下。一颗石头要跟着他飞越大西洋回到中国，长久地留在那儿，一颗石头待会要被他倒在帐篷里。有点不公平吧？他突然心酸了。

尹昉盒盒盒地笑，说：“挺浪漫啊。”

是吗？要是别人对他说“挺浪漫啊”，他可能得疑心有两分是在揶揄，还有一点挤兑他矫情。他有的时候也觉得自己矫情。但尹昉不会，他十万分地笃定。这缘于他的全知视角——浮在空中的他看得一清二楚，尹昉正端着一杯热红酒，比他的那杯新鲜，两只纸杯都冒着甜甜暖暖的白气——就是这个味道骗人不小心喝得多了——里面应该浮着一到两块苹果，沉下去，然后咕咚一下从红酒里冒出来。他还看得到尹昉的脸，看到尹昉怎么样看着自己。时间和空间在这里大一统了，他觉得自己正在窥见一点宇宙的秘密，这种尹昉正从背后看着他，他又从上方看着尹昉的状态，是被包容在宇宙的秘密里的。他看着尹昉，就像在看着一轮月亮，越来越大，越来越圆。那么，他可不可以认为尹昉也正看着一轮月亮？这是宇宙的秘密告诉他的。他说：“啊。”啊，他死了。


End file.
